Good As New
by Lotuslove13
Summary: Because there isn't enought Alcide/Sookie stories out there! AU of Season 5, pretending the whole puke on shoes thing didn't happen, Ok? K. Enjoy! Oneshot.


Show: True Blood, AU Season 5  
Pairing: Alcide/Sookie  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Rating: T  
Warning: For swear words and light spanking  
Length: 640 words

* * *

**Good As New**

Domestic life seemed to suit her, Sookie thought as she sat at the kitchen table fixing one of Alcide's shirts that he accidently shifted in the other day. They had been together for three months now ever since Sookie told Bill and Eric she needed some room to breathe. Well she had been done and breathing the next week when she realized that both of them weren't very healthy for her and that she deserved someone that could walk with her in the daylight. The only problem with that was y'know the whole telepathy thing and the only people she couldn't hear were vampires. Other Supes are easier for her to block out, but they always get around her shields when one of them is really angry. Except with Werewolves, they are pretty good about keeping quiet, and most of the time she just sees pictures instead of hearing thoughts. With Alcide it's different, he just projects calming ideas and memories whereas most other Weres project hunting or killing or fucking. It had always struck her as odd that Alcide was so gentle and caring; honestly looking at him you'd think he would rip your head off.

Alcide looked up from his newspaper, a cup of coffee barley grazing his bottom lip as he raised an eyebrow toward the blonde as she let loose a tiny giggle.

"What 'a ya thinkin' 'bout?" he inquired as he took a drink.

"Oh just that it's funny that you're so big and masculine but underneath all that muscle you're just like a little puppy-dog." She smiled in a teasing manner as she ran the needle through the fabric one last time before knotting it and holding it up for inspection.

"There we go, good as new. Now try not to tear it again, alright?" he grunts and putting down his coffee cup folds his newspaper, and stands from the table, reaching out to pick up the shirt and put it on as it was his favorite shirt and he wanted to wear it today. As he finished buttoning up the flannel Sookie can't help but admire the way the fabric stretched over his biceps and broad shoulders.

"Perfect, thanks Darlin'. I gotta be headin' out now, got a big project over in Shreveport this afternoon." He rumbled as she stood to bring the breakfast plates to the sink to wash, turning to look over her shoulder at the handsome Werewolf in her kitchen as he finished his coffee.

"Have I ever told you that you look especially attractive in flannel?" she questioned playfully as he came to stand behind her and set his cup in the sink, left arm wrapped around her waist. She could feel his chuckle vibrate through her back and it was a comforting sound.

"Well why else do you think I own so much of it? S'not like I wanna be a lumberjack." He teased squeezing her hip.

"Well aren't we cocky today? Alright, well dinner will be ready at 6; we're having fried chicken and cornbread with greens and peach cobbler for desert. And you better be here on time or I'm starting without you." She nudged him with her elbow to his ribs when he skimmed his nose up her neck, taking in her unique scent of sunshine and wildflowers thanks to the Faery blood.

"I'll be here, so you better not." He pressed a tender kiss to her cheek before moving to her ear "and you and I both no I ain't no pup." He growled and smacked her lightly on the butt before exiting her kitchen through the backdoor and starting up his work truck. As he rumbled down the driveway Sookie couldn't help but blush as she still felt the slight sting from where his hand had made contact with her denim shorts.

"Well no, you certainly aren't."

* * *

So yeah, not dead, though I don't know if any of my followers are going to read this…..anyway I love Sookie/Alcide fluff, especially when he growls, uh it's just spine tingling. And I'm not hating on Eric or Bill, just on an Alcide kick right now, I actually like to pair Sookie with Eric the most, cuz I'm still pretty hung up on Bill being a douchebag and hiding it, at least Eric was upfront with being a dick. Plus I don't think Eric got enough face time with Sookie, and I hope to see more of it in Season 5. Oh and yes I am up to date on all the episodes, so this is AU seeing as in episode 5 Sookie puked all over Alcide's boots right before they….yeah, you guys know what happened.

Anyway reviews are love and thanks for reading!

For those of you concerned with my other stories _Eight Years _and _Skittles_, no I haven't abandoned them, I actually just found my _E.Y. _notebook the other day and continued writing that, so it won't be too long before _Chapter 4: Kinship_ is up, look for it possibly in August. As for _Skittles_ I have been slowly working on the fourth chapter as well, but I want to make this one super long, maybe 10,000 words so it'll take a little longer to complete, but look for it in maybe the end of August or beginning of September, depending on how much time I get to spend on it during vacation.

Thanks again for being so dang patient with me!


End file.
